Hermioncita
by Danae5
Summary: Al fin el capítulo final...¿Dobbie haciendo de espía, Draco "cayéndose" por la montaña, Ron haciendo trampas? Todo esto y más en el capítulo final
1. Harry y Hermioncita solo son amigos

El reino feliz.....o no tanto.  
  
N/A: Esto es un fic tipo "cuento de hadas", así que tendré que poner algunas cosas un tanto infantiles, pero tranquilos, que este va a ser un fic para todos los públicos.  
Había una vez, en un reino de hadas madrinas, lobos, bla, bla, bla..... un enorme castillo reinado por Dumbledore el Grande y su mujer Minerva. Vivían perfectamente, pero no tenían hijos, solamente un estúpido jardinero llamado Severus y una criada loca llamada Sibil, que en sus ratos libres era adivina televisiva. Entonces un día llegó un hada, el hada roja, o Ginny y les dio una hija (si, ya....como si los hijos crecieran de los árboles). Los reyes estaban tan contentos que hicieron una fiesta. Invitaron a todo el reino, incluso al príncipe Harry y sus padres, lso reyes del reino de al lado. Ese día todos estaban de festa....excepto los elfos domésticos "dobi"- cuando el bebé se haga grande nos quejaremos "otro elfo que no es Winky"- ¡si! Y entonces prometieron a Harry con el bebé que se llamaba Hermione (o Hermioncita, como ahora la llamaban).  
  
Cuando Hermioncita tenía cuatro años recibió la visita del príncipe Harry y empezaron a hablar:  
  
PH- Hola Hermioncita, eztas fores son para ti.  
  
H- Gracias príncipe Harry, y se dicen flores, ¿es que no lees nada interesante?  
  
PH- ¿Cuenta "el pequeño caballito"?  
  
H- ¡Pero si eso son cinco páginas y llenas de dibujos!  
  
PH- ¡qué esperas de un niño de cuatro añoz?- Entonces el principe Harry vomita encima de Hermioncita.  
  
H- ¡Puja, qué asco! ¡eres muy malo! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Minerva- ¡hija! ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
H- El príncipe Harry ha vomitado encima mío.  
  
Minerva- ¿qué? Tranquila, hija, que ahora los elfos te preparan el baño y un vestido limpio.  
  
H- ¿y un libro?  
  
Minerva- y un libro.  
  
H- ¡Bieeeeeen, mami!  
  
Dumbledore- ¡Hermioncita y Harry, la pareja feliz! ¡Harry vomita, Mioncita lee, y todos los demás miran como crecen....!  
  
Minerva- ¡Cariño, pareces un crío diciendo eso!  
  
Dumbledore- Vale, pues dejo de decir eso....  
  
Hermioncita- Papi, mami, ¿de verdad me tengo que casar con el Harry este? ¡tiene una cosa rara en la cabeza que me da asco!  
  
Harry- ¿te refieres a mi cicatriz? ¡a mí me gusta!  
  
Lily y James- Bueno, tenemos que irnos, ya nos iremos viendo.  
  
Minerva- ¡Adiós, Lily y James,! ¡ y también al pequeño Harry!- Hermioncita le enseña la lengua a Harry, que le hace burla con las manos.  
Hermioncita y Harry se siguieron viendo muchas veces, e incluso se hicieron amigos, pero entonces llegó el momento de que se vieran por última vez para casarse. Hermioncita tenía ya 16 años y ya se había leído más de 7 veces todos los libros de la biblioteca real. Harry tenía 18 años y no había cambiado mucho: ojos verdes, pelo alborotado, delgadcho, cicatriz....lo de siempre. Al verse, Hermioncita miró a su padre y le dijo que no quería casarse con él, pero al rey Dumbledore le importó un comino. Harry tampoco quería casarse con Hermioncita, pero sus padres estaban conpinchados con Dumbledore. Hablaron desilusionadamente sobre sus proyectos reales de casados.... Hasta que se fueron los padres.  
  
Pronto llegó el día de la boda, montado por los padres. Dumbledore les dio las invitaciones a los invitados , Lily compró los trajes y James contrató al cocinero y el lugar donde se celebraría. Invitaron al hada roja a la fiesta, pero eso fue un fallo, porque cuando el hada vio al novio, se encaprichó con él y lo hechizó para que se enamorase de ella....¡y dio resultado! A la hora de la boda el novio no se quería casar, y dijo que quería casarse con Ginny (el hada roja). Como Hermioncita leía muchos libros, supo que Harry estaba hechizado fuertemente. Los reyes quisieron expulsar al hada del reino, pero ella los amenazó diciendo que s lo hacían se llevaría a la niña. Ese día, la boda se suspendió. Como no podían hacer nada para que Harry se desenamorase de Ginny, decidieron buscar otro novio para Hermioncita, y todos los principes del condado se presentadon en el palacio. Entre ellos estaban ek principe Víctor (Krum), el príncipe Dean y el príncipe Sirius, muy admirado por las chicas. Hermioncita miró y miró, peor no quedó satisfecha con ningún chico. El príncipe más gracioso fue el príncipe Draco, que iba con las manos atadas y un trozo de esparadrapo en la boca para que no hablase, y su padre hablaba por él ( es decir, obligado por su padre a presentarse al "casting"). Peor entonces un chico alto, bien plantado (según Hermioncita) y pelirrojo apareció montado en un caballo y le dio un par de zapatos limpios al príncipe Draco.  
  
H.- Padre, ¿quién es ese príncipe de allí?  
  
D- Eso no es un príncipe, es un criado.  
  
H- Pues quiero casarme con él. FIN DEL PRMER CAPÍTULO: 2º capítulo = final (iba a ser en un capítulo) 


	2. ¿qué hacemos?

Hermioncita 2  
( Códigos H=Hermioncita, PH=príncipe Harry, HR=Hada roja, D=Dumbledore, M=Minerva, D=Dumbledore, V=Voldemort, L=Lucius, y los otro ya os los iré diciendo)  
  
D -Es un criado- Dijo el rey Dumbledore.  
  
H- Yo me quiero casar con él.  
  
D- ¡Hermioncita! ¡las princesas no se casan con los criados!  
  
H- ¿Y los príncipes con las hadas?- Dijo mirando a Harry y Ginny que ya estaban planeando una posible boda.  
  
D- Bueno....si lo miramos así......  
  
H- ¿si?  
  
D- No  
  
H- ¡porfi......papi......papi bueno......!  
  
D- Hermioncita, no te comportes como una princesa mimada.  
  
H- Papá, soy una princesa mimada.  
  
D- Bueno, sí, pero aún así no lo hagas.  
  
H- ¡Ya sé! ¡la ley real del príncipe!  
  
D- ¿?  
  
H- Ya sabes. Si un criado es suficientemente valiente como para casarse con una princesa puede hacerlo.  
  
D- ¿hay una ley real que dice eso? Digo, sí, ya lo sabía..... ¿y qué ha de hacer para demostrarlo? Es para ver si tú lo sabes.....  
  
H- Has de proponerle un reto  
  
D- ¡Ya sé! Subir 400 montañas, cruzar 200 lagos y pasearse por el polo norte vestido con 4 hojas y gritando "¡soy un congelado mental!" ¡si!  
  
H- Papá, algo más posible.  
  
D- Jo....bueno, hay algo.  
  
H- ¿El qué?  
  
D- Quien antes llegue a la montaña De La Muerte (qué nombre tan original....¬¬U) y venza al monstruo que hay dentro se casa contigo.  
  
H- Papá, eso está muy visto, ¿no puede ser algo más original? Los lectores se van a aburrir.  
  
D- Pero es que no se me ocurre nada mejor.  
  
H- Ni a mí....bueno, da igual, pues lo que has dicho antes.  
  
Si tuviésemos el guión esto no habría pasado.  
  
H- Si hubieses alimentado a los elfos no se habrían comido el guión.  
  
D- Hija, deja de darme la culpa y busca una solución.  
  
H- Lo que has dicho tú. No es muy original pero sirve.  
  
D-Bien, ahora lo anuncio- En ese momento el rey alzó la voz dirigiéndose a todos-¡Los príncipes que quieran casarse con Hermioncita tendrán que subir a la montaña De La Muerte y vencer al monstruo que hay dentro!  
  
L- Excelente, Dumbledore. ¿Cuándo empezamos?  
  
D- Lo siento, pero tu hijo está descalificado.  
  
L- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué quieres, Dumbledore? Dinero, joyas.....  
  
D- Tu hijo no está interesado en Hermioncita, ni ella en él. Vete ahora mismo del castillo.  
  
L- Pero, pero......  
  
D- Lo siento, rey Lucius.  
  
L- No lo sientas tanto. Vámonos, Draco.  
  
H- ¡Papá!, ¿quién te ha dicho que yo no esté interesada en él? Me gusta el chico ese pero por si acaso no gana no me quiero casar con ese (mira al príncipe Neville).  
  
D- Pues sigues en la competición.  
  
FIN: Ya sé que tenían que ser dos capítulos pero es que se me ha alargado. Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así....¡review! 


	3. FINAL: Vivieron felices y comieron perdi...

Hermioncita 3  
  
Era el día de la competición, todos los príncipes estaban colocados para recorrer la montaña, eran 4: el príncipe Draco, obligado por su padre, el príncipe Neville, sin posibilidades, el príncipe Viktor, muuuy interesado, y el criado pelirrojo. Antes De que empezara el reto el rey Dumbledore se acercó para gritar unas cuantas palabras:  
  
-Bien, mal, princesa, príncipes, ganadores y perdedores, ya está. (¬¬U). Ya podéis empezar.  
  
Aquello parecía una carrera, el primero era el príncipe Viktor, después Ron, después Draco(corriendo muy lento aposta) y el último el príncipe Neville, que aunque Draco iba paso de tortuga no lo alcanzaba. Al cabo de diez minutos Neville se tropezó y bajó rodando por la montaña:  
  
Neville- ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi? Hasta en los fanfictions....¡voy a llamar a mi agente!  
  
Bueno, por mi....sigamos la historia, con un príncipe menos siguieron la competición. El príncipe Viktor y el criado estaban casi en la cima, mientras que Draco estaba casi en el principio. Como no tenía ganas de caminar se tiró por la montaña "accidentalmente" igual que su compañero (- Musa#4-¿compañero?) Bueno, ya me entendéis... Así que solo quedaban dos. Llegó la noche y decidieron acampar, cada uno por su lado. Mientras, en el castillo:  
  
H- Papá, no es justo, Draco se ha tirado aposta.  
  
D- Hermioncita, no tenemos pruebas así que no te quejes, además, ¿tu no quieres que gane el pelirrojo ese?  
  
H- Si, bueno, tienes razón, ¿a mi que me importa Draco? Además, el otro tampoco está tan mal....  
  
D- ¿Ves? Mis ideas son geniales.  
  
H- Perdona que te lo diga pero tu "Gran Idea" ha hecho que dos príncipes acaben con varios esquinces. Y como no les des comida a los elfos domésticos nos vamos a quedar sin el poco guión que nos queda.  
  
D- Em...buenas noches princesa.  
  
H- Buenas noches papá.  
  
Dumbledore se va y apaga la luz, en ese momento se ve una luz ¿de linterna? Y un elfo vestido de negro con gafas de sol y gorro(música de fondo de espionaje)::  
  
DB(Dobbie). Princesa, tenemos que hacer un trato.  
  
H- ¿Dobbie? ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
DB- No podía venir antes. Tengo que pedirte algo.  
  
H- ¿de qué se trata?  
  
DB- Si tú me das la libertad yo ayudaré al criado a ganar.  
  
H- ¿si? ¡perfecto! Además, siempre quise darte la libertad, pero mejor si me das algo a canvio.  
  
DB- Mañana mismo te casarás con le criado, ya verás.  
  
H- Eso haré (¿qué le ha pasado a la tinta negra? Da igual, lo dejo así). Buenas noches.  
  
DB- Buenas noches.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando el criado llegó a la cueva del monstruo se encontró con su piel y una nota pegada, esta ponía:  
  
"Querido criado":  
  
He convencido al monstruo para que se vaya a otro lugar y para que se quite la piel (yo le he ofrecido una mejor). Los del pueblo nunca sabrán nada, llévate la piel y di que has matado al monstruo, esta nota se autodestruirá cuando la hayas leído.  
  
5-4-3-2-1 ¡BOOOOOOM!  
  
El criado daba saltos de alegría, pues iba a casarse con la princesa  
  
DESTINO DE LOS PERSONAJES:  
  
Hermioncita: Fue una gran reina y tuvo siete hijos con Ron (más conocido en esta historia como "el criado").  
  
Ron("el criado")- Se casó con Hermioncita bla, bla, bla....fue un rey muy conocido, entre sus hijos destacan el heredero RonaldII y su inteligente hija menor Atena (más conocida como Att, o "la enana".  
  
Dumbledore y Minerva- jubilados,. Felices abuelos.  
  
Rey Lucius- Murió.  
  
Draco- Tras la muerte de su padre ascendió al trono y se casó con Pansiomeda, más conocida como Pansy. Tuvieron 2 hijos, DracoII y Satanasa Perséfone Verónica De los Capullos Demonios del Infierno ( alias Sati) una niña endemoniada, pelirroja y esquizofrénica paranoica con acciones narcisistas involuntarias, es decir, dos personalidades.  
  
Dobbie- Fue libre y se casó con una elfa llamada Niky.  
  
Reyes Harry y Ginny- Se casaron y tuvieron dos niños. HarryII y James.  
  
Lily y James Potter: jubilados, no tan felices abuelos, con nietos medio "hados".  
  
Príncipe Víctor: Soltero, en el paro.  
  
Príncipe Neville: Aunque no os lo creáis se casó con la Duquesa Hannah y tuvieron una hija, Leda.  
  
Príncipe Sirius: Se casó con el hada Amarilla, prima de Ginny.  
  
Mostruo: Viajó al lago Ness, con su nueva piel podía nadar. Fue visto por millones de personas que lo llamaron Nessie.  
  
FIN 


End file.
